


In The Act

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, actor!dan, cameraman!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "maybe a hc where like dans an actor n phil’s a cameraman and dan has a scene where he needs to pretend to wank/orgasm and when he’s acting it out he can see phil palming himself and he’s got a Huge exhibitionist kink so he like. actually nuts. and at the end the director is like “omg dan that looked so real!! ur so talented :,) but phil we need to stabilize ur footage cause u were shaking the whole time??? lol” but idk thanks!!"





	In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey thought this would be a short drabble but i was nearing 2k words on this omfg anyways i hope you enjoy!!!!!!

Dan takes his acting very seriously. 

He’ll take on any scene his directors throw at him regardless of how questionable it is. When his agent helped him get into the movie industry, it was kind of in his contract to take on any scene his directors told him. As time progressed, Dan was doing all sorts of movies, playing characters in indie kids movies to 18 rated movies. Within a couple years, Dan has done it all, sex scenes included.

So when his newest movie involved him acting like he was masturbating, he didn’t turn it down at all. 

He’s laying in the bed at the studio, his director, Kevin, and the filming crew crowded around the studio. His shirt is off and the duvet is covering his lower half, his hair pushed up in a quiff as if he was actually going to bed.

“Okay, Dan, so we’re just gonna start with you moving to turn your lamp off and then you lie down,” Kevin starts, gesturing enthusiastically. “During this scene we’ll edit in some flashback of you watching Jess in lingerie, just moving teasingly and stuff, so we need you to pretend to get off to her. Sound good?”

“Easy enough,” Dan says, flashing a smile at the director. The director nods and settles back into his chair, one leg crossing over the other as he sits back.

“Phil?” Kevin calls, catching the attention of one of the more awkward looking camera guys. _Must’ve been hired last minute_ , Dan thinks belatedly. Phil trips on his feet on his way toward Kevin, blushing when he hears Dan’s stifled giggle. 

“Yes, sir?” Phil answers quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets and shifting his weight between his legs. 

“We’re starting to film now. I need you to get ready,” Kevin nods over to the camera stand, looking at Phil pointedly. Phil’s cheeks flush again as he mutters a, “yes, sir,” and shuffles over to the stand. 

It takes a few seconds for Phil to adjust the camera, holding the actual camera steady with one hand, the other placed on the stand. He nods toward Kevin, who then yells, “Quiet on set!” 

The whole room turns quiet and Dan takes a deep breath as they start recording. He slips into his character, his entire body transforming before the camera. Phil had been on set filming the rest of this movie with Dan; he’s always so amazed with the way Dan seems to pull himself together for the camera and act like a completely different person. 

Phil feels his palms becoming sweaty, the realisation of what this scene actually is finally kicking in. As a result of watching and working with Dan for the entirety of the film, Phil had grown a liking to Dan, admiring from afar because he was always too afraid to approach Dan. God, this is going to be fucking difficult standing here and not only watching, but _filming_ Dan pretending to get off. 

Phil thinks he might die. 

His heart thuds loudly in his chest as Dan turns off the lamp, and Phil’s suddenly afraid of the camera’s microphone catching the sound of his heart pounding.

Dan lays down in the bed, the sheets shuffling as he adjusts his body. The camera catches Dan’s hand moving over his crotch under the duvet. Dan bites his lip exaggeratedly and makes a staged moan, the sound echoing through the silent studio. Phil knows this is all fake, but he can’t help but think about if this is what Dan would sound like in real life, if he was ever under Phil, eyes dilated as he begged for Phil’s cock. Phil blinks rapidly, trying to bring himself out of his fantasy, opting to focus on his job instead.

Problem was Dan just started this scene and things were just now starting to heat up. Dan starts to breath heavily, his other hand reaching up to tug at his hair before resting over his eyes. His mouth is dropped open as his other hand continues to move under the duvet, all of it looking incredibly realistic.

Phil internally applauds Dan for acting so well because fuck, this is really starting to affect him. Phil glances around the room, everyone minding their own business and occupied with their own jobs. Phil knows he can get fired for this, but he can’t bring himself to care. Dan’s fucking panting in front of him and it’s sending his thoughts to imaginative places and his cock is hard and throbbing in his jeans. 

Without another thought, Phil’s hand leaves the stand and presses against his erection, letting out a shaky breath at the pressure. His eyes are locked to Dan’s form, wincing as Dan arches his back and moans out again. 

Removing his arm from his eyes, Dan blinks his eyes opening, squinting just a bit as he pretends to get lost in pleasure. He looks forward, his breathing stuttering as his eyes fall on Phil, who’s full on rubbing himself while holding the camera. 

“Fuck,” Dan groans, his cock becoming hard in his hand. He watches as Phil works his length through his jeans, the outline somehow visible in the weirdly lit studio. Phil’s face is tense as he’s clenching his jaw, trying his best to stay quiet to not blow his cover. The fact that Phil finds this particular scene hot messes with Dan’s head, Phil’s sharp eyes burning into his skin. It’s addictive and Dan allows himself to relax completely, letting himself get hard in his hand. 

Under the duvet, Dan slips his hand under the boxers he’s wearing, wrapping his hand around his cock properly. He drags his hand up and down, head tilting back even more in the bed, mouth open and curses falling out smoothly. Phil squeezes his length harder, eyes widening at the realisation that Dan is actually getting into this. His eyes fixate on the way Dan’s hand twists under the duvet, how his hips stutter when he runs his thumb over his slit.

Dan’s leaking at this point, a sheet of sweat covering his body and his toes curling as he continues to get himself off, putting on a show for Phil and fucking enjoying it. With half lidded eyes, he snakes his free hand to his face, sucking on his fingers and whimpering. Phil lets out a shaky breath, his whole body shuddering just thinking about Dan’s mouth around his cock. He watches as Dan’s hand moves faster, his hips bucking up to meet his hand. Dan’s face starts to redden as he gets closer. His stomach tightens and he squeezes his eyes, thrusting once, and then twice, before releasing under the duvet. 

His body collapses back on the mattress when he comes down and Phil pulls his hand away from his erection to pull at his own hair. His grip is tight on the camera, his mind foggy and not processing what just happened. 

“Cut!” Kevin yells and the lights turn back to normal. Dan’s face is still flushed as he subtly tries to pull up his boxers. His eyes meet Phil’s from across the room. Phil’s forehead glistens under the lights, a very obvious bulge in his pants. Phil stops recording and shuts off the camera, quickly excusing himself to the bathroom to relieve himself. Dan’s eyes follow Phil, smirking to himself as he pulls on the rest of his clothes. 

When Phil enters the bathroom stall, he doesn’t waste any time taking his cock out and stroking quickly. He just had to close his eyes and imagine Dan’s warm mouth around his cock, letting out those little whimpers as he sinks down his cock, gagging and groaning as Phil fucks into his mouth. Within minutes Phil comes, his mouth open in a silent scream, free hand bracing the wall to steady his knees from giving in. He quickly cleans himself off, splashing cold water on his face and making his way back to the director, where they were watching over the previous footage. 

“Phil, look at this,” Kevin says, beckoning Phil closer. “Can you believe how good of an actor Dan is? This looks so real!” 

Phil blushes and nods in agreement, trying not to let the fact that Dan wasn’t actually acting get to him. 

“But, uh, one problem I came across when looking back,” Kevin continues, pressing play and letting Phil sees for himself. It was taken at a good angle, it caught the intentions of the scene perfectly, but about five minutes into filming, the camera gets shaky and the footage gets blurry. Phil’s blush darkens. 

“I don’t know what happened, Phil, but you need to stabilise the footage. You were shaking the whole entire time! Are you okay?” 

Phil only nods, not trusting himself to talk. He makes a mental note to get to work early tomorrow to do that. He walks from the editing room to his locker to get his stuff, his face burning as he continues to think about how badly he fucked up.

“You okay?” A voice asks, making Phil jump. 

“Jesus, I don’t think so anymore,” Phil replies, hand gripping his heart. He lifts his head and sees Dan, who’s leaning against the lockers, an amused expression across his face. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Dan asks, stepping closer to Phil, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I did,” Phil tries his best to mimic the deep huskiness of Dan’s voice, but his voice gives in. The world just isn’t on his side today. 

“That’s a relief,” Dan says, stepping forward again. Their lips are inches apart and their eyes are locked, Dan’s hands snaking its way to the small of Phil’s back to pull him even closer. “Do you think you have enough in you for round 2?”

“Fuck yes,” Phil says, and that’s all it takes for Dan to get down on his knees. 


End file.
